Love in the most difficult places
by firelovewater23
Summary: Everyone in pamen thinks Katniss loves Peeta. What happenes when she comes home from the games and starts to fall for her mentor? Who she though she hated. Will there love be strong enought for the quell.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss pov**

Everyone think if you are a good person good things will happen to you.

I used to think that wasn't true. I have always had bad luck in my dad diying when I was eleven. My mom going to a so deep depression. She let me and my sister starve. We . almost died until I decided to take charge of the family.

I used to risk my life hunting everyday for the sake o my I get caught by the peacekeepers, I could get whipped or even death. I couldn't leave prim she wouldn't survive. Two things did come good out of my death risk every day.

One, I met my best friend Gale. He hunts to for his family. His dad died in the same accident my dad was in.

Two, My family isn't starving for food everyday and is on death's door step.

My road of bad luck continues. The 74th hunger games. That is the worst think that could every happen. One out of thousands and thousands of names was picked from theat glass bowl.

That one slip was picked and it was my baby sister who i love more than anything in the world.

Primrose Everdeen.

I couldn't let her do in she would die in the bloodbath she can't hurt a fly she is too sweet. I volunteered in a second for her.

my fellow partner was Peeta Mellark. He saved my life five years ago with the bread and took a beating for it.

The night before the games he said he loved me to the country.

In the games he paired up with the carees to protect me. I had to act like i was in love with him to get out alive.I hated to do that to him but he saved me so it was his turn to be saved.

He wasn't happy when he found out.

Now we live in victors village. Me, Prim , mother , Peeta ad Haymitch.

_Haymitch_

My drunken mentor whose idea it was to have Peeta hate me. I haven't talked to him since the train ride. He is probably passed out from drinking. He isn't the most friendly guy but he does give good advice. sometimes. He isn't my favorite person but he still saved my life in the games.

I am in the woods hunting. Even though I have enough food then I know what to do with now. I still like the woods, it makes me feel free, that I can be myself, I don't have to pretend I am in love or wear fancy dresses or do to dinners or put on a fake smile, kisses, and hugs for the cameras. I can really breath.

So far I have a turkey and a blue jay.

I hear a twig snapping beside me . I turn around and aim at my since the games, I think that everyone that comes up beside me is trying to kill me. I am always on my game even now since I am a victor. They put their hands up to tell me they won't hurt me. But i don't back down even in the evening.

"Relax catnip" the voice says. I relax knowing it is my best friend Gale.

I haven't seen much of him since I came back cause he is now working at the mines. He works everyday besides Sundays.

"Gale don't do that to me" I say putting down my bow. He walks to me a smiles.

"I missed you catnip" he says hugging me.

"I missed you too." I say hugging him back.

After we pull a part he gets right to the problem he has.

"Do you love him?" he asked

I was shocked at what he said and confused. Why would he care if i love Peeta or not.

"I don't know" I say and I really don't. I like Peeta as a friend but I don't know if I love him.

"Lets run catnip just you and me and are families. We can do it now." he pleads.

I can't run. The peacekeepers will be looking for me everywhere since I am a victor now and everyone wants to get into my love life.

"I can't Gale" i say.

"It's because of him isn't it. Well let me tell you something I have diying to say. I love you catnip" he just blurts out. I am in shock now again. I love Gale but as a brother and nothing more.

"Gale I love you as a brother and nothing more" I try to explain but he doesn't get it.

"You know what just go Katniss. Go back to your little baker boy and your rich lie. Just go" he yells.

"Fine I will I can't deal with this now I have too much already" I yell and run to the fence.

I need a drink.

**Well what do you think tell me. please review, I hope you like it. Love you all **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Iam so so so so so so sorry to say that I will not bepostig for a while. I am taking a break. I will start again write when summer starts. I am still going to be fireloveswater23. I will still be reading your storys and commenting once in a while. So please don't stop. If you have any questions or comments PM me please. I will miss you all and til next time.

I WILL BE BACK!


End file.
